


Befitting

by moonfairy13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Happy Sex, Married Life, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13
Summary: This fic was written for Weasleys, Witches, & Writers Facebook group’s Flash Comp. My chosen main character is Fred Weasley, and the prompt for this Edition was Careers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 211
Collections: Weasleys Writing War - Flash Comp Edt 2





	Befitting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WeasleysWitchesWriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleysWitchesWriters/pseuds/WeasleysWitchesWriters) in the [WeasleysWritingWar_FlashCompEdt2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeasleysWritingWar_FlashCompEdt2) collection. 



> I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Big thanks to LSUSWEETIE for being my beta :-)

It really wasn’t befitting.

She was the Minister for Magic, for fucks sake.

She held an audience with the Prime Minister each week, when she would sit in a plush red chair and chat about affairs of state while Larry the Downing Street cat wove around her ankles. The buffoon that was currently in office even listened to her, on occasion, although she suspected that this was because her tone of voice reminded him of his nanny. 

“Stop thinking, love…”

Fred Weasley’s voice brought her back to the present, and she inhaled the scent of him as he hovered over her. His bare chest was just above her face, as he leaned forward and rubbed more of the shimmering oil into her naked breasts.

Hermione gave a moan, which told Fred everything he needed to know about the effectiveness of the new product. His career as one half of the management team of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had been secured when they had reopened the shop after the war. But when he and George had come up with the idea of an adult line, well that had increased profits beyond their expectations. And, as the twins often joked, when they held one of their product meetings down the muggle village pub, under a silencing spell so that the regulars wouldn’t wonder at their seemingly filthy conversation, it had ensured that they both had very happy sex lives.

Fred looked at the small amount of ruby-coloured liquid that remained in the small bottle and decided to throw caution to the wind. Hermione deserved this, he reasoned, what with her working so hard during the week. He poured the whole lot out in the valley between her breasts.

“Fred…”

If his cock hadn’t already been rock hard from seeing his wife writhing underneath him, helplessly moaning from the sensations that the new massage oil was creating, the tone of her voice would certainly have done it. Fred looked down at himself, wondering how long he could bear to keep them both on the edge of this delightful tension. His eye went to the bag beside him. He still needed to test the other item he had brought home. With that thought in mind, he caressed the oil into Hermione’s tummy and thighs, grinning at her as she wriggled on the bed. If only she was in a different position, he could have tapped her gorgeous arse in punishment. He had always wondered how she would respond to that…

“Report, please,” he said softly. After being together for years, she knew the ropes. They needed to collect data about how it felt, and whether the products needed further work.

“Feels fucking amazing,” she said. “Tingles … my skin … like the build up to an orgasm … but all over. Want you to fuck me, Fred.” She tried to move her right hand and reach for him, and then remembered that, as soon as he had stripped her of her formal work robes and spread her legs with his clever hands, he had also fastened her limbs with magic, not wanting her to interfere with his work.

Fred swallowed. He loved how filthy her language was when it was just the two of them. He just bet that none of the Wizengamot would have believed that their prim, proper, dignified Minister for Magic turned into a sex kitten when her husband got her between the sheets. Or up against the shower wall. Or when he fucked her from behind at the edge of the roof garden which topped their posh Whitehall flat. While he whispered filthy thoughts into her ear, asking her what she thought might happen if any of the people wandering about below or in the boats on the Thames looked up and saw her getting fucked. She always tightened against his cock when he said things like that, so Fred made a point of saying things like that as often as he could.

“We’ve got something else to try, love,” he said, keeping one hand moving between her thighs while he reached into a canvas shopping bag with a WWW logo on it. Hermione tried to crane her neck to see what was coming out next, but Fred was far too clever for that. 

“Oh no,” he said, in the low, sexy voice that never failed to make her wetter. “You just lie back, beautiful, and tell me how this feels.”

Fred’s hand slinked into the bag and his long fingers wrapped around a malleable, orange toy which he brought out and placed in between Hermione’s legs. It was soft and warm, like one of the face masks that Lavender had invented for her beauty salon. In fact, once Fred had heard Hermione and Angie waxing lyrical about how good the masks felt, he had gone to Lavender and offered his youngest brother’s wife a cut if he could have the recipe and build upon the idea.

“Now, Minister,” he breathed, sliding his naked body up Hermione’s until their faces were almost touching. She stared, lustfully and unapologetically, at his muscled chest and arms.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a wink. The same wink that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, when she was a school prefect and he was a troublemaker who had caught her hand and pulled her into a secluded alcove one evening when she was out on patrol. She hadn’t even finished the sentence asking where George was before Fred’s fingers were in her hair and Fred’s whispers were in her ear. He told her how much he fancied her and then, seconds after she had confessed that she liked him too, Fred’s mouth had claimed hers.

The same gorgeous mouth continued to speak softly in her ear now. “See what you think of this…” She could feel him moulding it to her curves, and she squeaked as he pressed around her clit. The new toy hadn’t even done anything yet and she was ready to come just from the attention that his fingertips were paying to smoothing the product against her most sensitive places.

“What is it?” Hermione’s pupils were dark and enlarged, and her tone was breathy as she felt the first pulsing sensations.

“It doesn’t have a name yet,” Fred said. “Feel free to offer suggestions. You and Ange are the first to try it.”

It felt sinful. The soft substance that Fred had laid over her pussy had begun to pulsate, but somewhat randomly. The waves of sensation washed over Hermione as if her sex was being caressed by several tongues. She arched her back; gasping, wanting more. Wide-eyed, she turned to Fred, and his look told him everything he needed to know about the product’s efficacy.

“We modified snitch magic,” he whispered, “and a couple of other spells. Half the time it responds to your movement, but it also surprises you.” He and George had spent a lot of time analysing what their witches enjoyed in bed, and this was their joint conclusion: sometimes obedience, and sometimes surprise. It could be said that Fred Weasley had made a career out of this combination.

“Fuck me, Fred,” she said, her voice low and bossy, “and that’s an order!”

Fred knew better than to argue with that tone. A wicked smile crossed his features. This product had been designed so that he and it could work together. He used two fingers to gently reshape it, eliciting another moan from Hermione as more of the vibrations centred themselves over her most sensitive areas.

And then he had sunk inside her, making them both cry out. Fred hadn’t anticipated that he would feel the sensations as well; around his cock, and through his pubic bone, as he drove into her, over and over. Fred closed his eyes and enjoyed the results of his labour. And it felt so good, and he loved her so much, and he loved his life, and his work, and, Merlin, why was he still thinking…

Hermione came first. Loudly. She swore as she thrashed, and when he released her bonds she wrapped herself around Fred and described all the sexy punishments that she planned to inflict upon him. She used words that made him open his eyes so he could watch her orgasm. And then she came again, and he called her name as he came soon after; hard, inside her, wondering how he ever managed to go to the shop when he could spend all day in bed with this woman. While he was still coming, she applied a gentle spank to his own arse as joking punishment for fastening her down without first showing her what was in the bag. And he fucking loved it.

And, no, it wasn’t befitting of the Minister for Magic at all.

But it had felt fucking amazing, and she couldn’t wait until Fred needed to test the next invention from their adult line.


End file.
